


The Prince of Oriande

by rainbowcicada



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotor Redemption, Rift Creatures - Freeform, allura and lotor live, angst to healing, happy ending!, noodled lotor trigger warning, not a fan of s8 lance or keith sorry, robeast lotor, s7 canon compliant, s8 fix it, second colony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcicada/pseuds/rainbowcicada
Summary: A Lotor, Lotura, season 8 spin off! After Honerva rescues Lotor from the rift, he discovers he’s a robeast. Monster or not, he has a mission he must fufill; to bring Allura to the second colony.





	The Prince of Oriande

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and my first time using ao3 to post anything. To be honest I wasn’t trying to write a fanfic. I just had a wild idea that I wanted to share with you. More chapters to come!

Chapter 1: Freedom

“Welcome home my child! Welcome home to Oriande!” Honerva outstretched her arms to greet her son, but her smile had no soul. She wore a crown and altean dress and stood in front a sparkling white pyramid under purple and pink skies.

At first Lotor’s consciousness was hazy, but after a moment or two he finally became aware the witch Honerva was speaking to him. 

“Our Savior Lotor has returned to us!”  
“Welcome home Lotor!”

Other Altean voices quickly drew Lotor’s attention. He was surrounded by smiling faces from the first colony, but in Oriande of all places with Honerva standing like she’s someone important with a crown. What in the stars is happening? To further his confusion everyone was tiny, as though he was looking at them from up high. He had no memory of ever changing out of his suit, but clearly he was wearing something different. The suit he was wearing happened to look just like his ship Sincline.

But before Lotor could make sense of this strange experience, or dream, the witch dare speak to him again.

“Come now my prince, it's time for Altea to rise. With you leading the vanguard, we will wipe the evil Galra from the stars and the traitorous paladins of voltron too.”

Something about the look in her eyes, the eyes of his enemy, woke him up. It was all coming back to him now. Voltron. The rift. Allura. Quintessence. The creatures. Sincline, the tendrils. The nightmare. And now her, haggar, haggar! In Oriande, with HIS colony.

His deep laughter roared from Sincline and he crouched low like a beast to meet her eyes. “Did you really think you could fool me? You, you false queen witch! Your time has come!”

He swiped at her with his giant Sincline paws and tried to crush her with his grasp, but the witch all to easily teleported away. She stood high on the Pyramid now, to meet Sincline’s eye level.

“Stop this!” she commanded “You’re confused! You don’t understand! I saved you from the-”

Lotor had no care to listen to her and attacked again. The alteans screamed and shouted down below as Lotor’s attack caused chunks from the pyramid to fall. His tail was dangerously close to accidentally whipping them.

“Savior Lotor, what are you doing!”  
“Please stop!”

Lotor froze, he didn’t want to hurt them and his attacks were pointless, he was much too large and the witch was too nimble. Honerva took advantage of his hesitation.

“Don’t be alarmed by Prince Lotor’s behavior, his time in the rift has caused him to have...madness.”

“The only one insane here is you!” Lotor got down on one giant knee to speak to the Alteans “My friends, do not listen to a word this witch tells you! There is no need to wage war against the Galra, for I am the Galra Emperor!”

Their eyes lit up with joy and happiness “Our Lotor, is the Galra Emperor, then that means….”  
“The war is over! With our Savior Lotor in command of the Galra, we have no need to fear them anymore!”  
“You have saved us all, once again.” 

“Thats right” Lotor continued “Your true enemy is this false queen, the witch Haggar!!”

“Haggar….?” The alteans were unsure of why Lotor was pointing at Honerva and not the scary purple galra lady who wears a hood.

“They are….one and the same!” He tried to explain, seeing their confusion. The words were hard to say.

Now the Alteans turned on Honerva was suspicious eyes. They adore Lotor and hang on his every word. But Honerva wasn’t moved and her eyes remained cold.

“….Lotor…you suffer from delusions and hallucinations. I am not Haggar. I am Queen Honerva.” Her voice radiated like ripples in a pond, making the alteans mirror her. 

“Lotor suffers from delusions and hallucinations. She is not Haggar, she is our Queen Honerva.”

Alarmed by their behavior, Lotor backed away and floated off the ground. “What the quiznack? What manner of demon are you?”

“I’m the demon, even though I am the one who saved you?” If Lotor didn’t know any better, he could swear Honerva’s eyes had the slightest watery twinkle. “Voltron left you for dead, Allura left you for dead. The Galra are stupid and kill each other, they made no effort to find you or honor your throne. Yet you look at me with as though I’m the enemy?”

“You are my enemy. You have always been my enemy! AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE-“

“STOP THIS! ENOUGH OF THIS!” Her rage flushed a new color on her cheeks. “Why do you hold the past against me? When we can have a new future instead? You are our Altean prince now, the Prince of Oriande..Let the past die with the Galra. Come, let us create a bright new future together, my child Lotor….Join me.”

Honerva offered her hand to Lotor. Now it was Lotor’s turn to be unmoved.

“.....Never.”

Panic flashed across Honerva’s eyes, but a moment later she regained herself. 

“Lotor, it’s time to lead the vanguard.” Once again her voice seemed to ring and change the very structure of the atmosphere. It was strangely paralyzing. But her attempt at mind control was child’s play compared to the hallucinations that haunted him day after day in the rift. 

“My spite immunes me from your poisons! The next time we meet will be the last, Witch!”

Lotor flew away, quickly leaving Oriande’s beauty behind him. It felt cowardly to not cut down the witch then and there, but to kill her he would have to destroy everything in sight.

“Nooo! My subjects, fly after your savior! Bring me back my son!” At her command, the white mechas flew after Lotor.

In an instant they were in space, already grabbing Sincline by his ankles. “Arrrgh!!” He summoned his sword to cut them down but the white robeasts cried out.

“Prince Lotor! Don’t leave us!”  
“Honerva loves you!”  
“Stay with us!”

He knew their words were false, he knew they were only puppets, but his instinct to fight them and cut them down was strong! But then….he remembered Narti and all times she came to visit him in the rift. No, Lotor can’t go through this again. He unequipped his sword and quickly spun to throw them off.

They continued to chase him through the system. But Sincline had collected quite a lot of quintessence in the rift, plenty to activate it’s ability to rip through time and space. Lotor created a mini teleduv and teleported away.

Honerva, watching through the eyes of her paladins, fell to her knees “NO! NOO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, YOU’RE A ROBEAST, THEY’LL NEVER LOVE YOU! ONLY I CAN LOVE YOU!”

Lotor drifted through space and found the quiet for the time being, to be peaceful. You would think the quiet would be something dreadful after spending such a long and lonely time in the rift; but when the nightmares haunt you sometimes quiet is all you want. Plus the scenery of nebulas and planets was infinitely more beautiful.

Just for the moment, Lotor allowed himself to feel free. Free from Voltron. Free from the rift. Free from Haggar. And yes, even free from the Galra and the fake friends and generals that find any reason to betray you.

“.......and what am I now?” he thought. No matter how hard he tries he’s unable to hear or see from his body. All of his senses were Sincline’s. Lotor knew what this meant, he knew he had become a robeast. “So….I’m finally what everyone thinks of me…...a monster.” 

The realization should be painful and soul crushing, but for some reason it wasn’t. Lotor actually found it...liberating. What do people expect of monsters? He doesn’t have to be emperor or labor to save the Galra empire. He doesn’t have to be Altean and try hard to prove he’s one of them. No need for a romance or lovers who just betray you.

No one expects anything of a monster, except that they do whatever they want. And that was all Lotor wanted to do right now, whatever the hell he wanted. And he wanted Voltron.

Meanwhile, thousands of galaxies away, the team of lions were flying back to the Atlas from a mission.

“I know what Honerva is doing!” Allura was sure “She is gathering Quintessence to bring back Lotor! We must go back to Oriande, that is where she will be.”

“Allura,” Keith sighed “We’ve talked about this. Oriande is out of the question. The white hole? The white lion? It's too dangerous for us to navigate. Besides, it doesn’t even make sense.”

“It makes all the sense to me! I don’t understand what’s complicated about what I just said.”

“Babe,” Lance whined “all were trying to say is-”

“I am not a babe! I am a grown woman!”

“Woah! Hey! Calm down. Calling a grown woman babe on earth is a term of endearment.” Lance mansplained.

Pidge rolled her lions and swears her lion did too “Ugh…”

“...is it though?” Hunk hope no one heard him.

“Oh, I see, that’s odd. I’m sorry for not understanding.” Allura couldn’t fathom how earthlings find it endearing to be referred to the stage of life where one wears diapers and needs to be burped.

“What we are trying to say is” Keith raised his voice to focus back the conversation, “ Lotor is dead! Why would anyone waste that much time and energy to bring him back? Of all people, Lotor? Really? I just, I don’t think even Honerva would waste that kind of time.”

“Yeah….and I think it's concerning you think anyone even would.” Lance’s concern was boiling Allura over and for his sake she choose to not address him.

“And what of my people Keith? Is it a waste of time, that I, their sovereign, reunite with them?”

“What no? That’s not.”

“Come on Allura, no one's saying that.” Lance chimed in again, “Were just saying, were just saying, well you know!”

“No, I don’t know! I literally don’t know.” 

“We just need to focus on the mission. Were going back to the atlas. And we fight Honervas robeasts when they appear.” Keith coldly explained “It's simple, its straight forward. Oriande is not a part of our mission.”

With the conversation over, Allura silently cried in her cockpit. “No one cares, no one understands.” She was glad her lion could fly itself back to the Atlas, because her stinging hot tears completely blurred her vision.

Back in the Atlas, Allura was alone in her room. Though she sat still in her bed and stared blankly at the floor, her thoughts tumbled and twisted like cyclone. 

Lance popping his head through the crack of her doorway only made her tense even more.

“Hey! Babe? Are you okay? I couldn’t help but notice you were really, tense today? Because, I do care, and I notice these things!” Allura recognized this tone. She assumed that male humans use this tone to entice human females. Maybe it was because she was Altean that this tone of voice was having the opposite effect on her.

“Yes Lance, I am very upset.”

“Sooooooooooooo….I've got a full night of entertainment to make you feel better!”

“..Entertainment?” There was much doubt in her voice.

“Yeah! You know, to distract you! We’ve got video games like Mario Spacekart, Smash, and movies like Space Wars: Infinite Reylo.”

“Lance, I…” Allura’s fingers dug into the side of her bed. “I don’t care about any of that! You are aggravating me even more!”

“Hey! You...don’t have to yell at me….Just, calm down okay.” 

“You do not tell me to calm down! There is nothing calm about this situation!”

“Woah, Allura!”

“I need to save MY people! My kingdom! And if you think that distracting me was the answer, then get out of my room because you are WASTING my time!”

Allura didn’t give Lance the chance to leave, she pushed him out of the room and slammed her door shut.

“Jesus Christ what the hell was that all about. This some altean moon cycle? I was just trying to be nice….” Lance fumed down the hall while Pidge couldn’t steal her eyes away from him.

Allura was done sobbing...and to be fair she did feel she overreacted a little bit when it came to Lance. “Overreacted?” Her thoughts hung on that word. Sure, she pushed Lance out the door, but that was nothing compared to that time when she…...When she…….It was too painful to think about. She had to focus.

“Honerva is dangerous. And she’s in Oriande! And Lotor……” The knot in her throat ached. “He can’t be dead. There’s no way he’s dead. Keith doesn’t know what he’s talking about…..The quintessence...It’s life energy! Lotor is alive!”

Her own thoughts caught her off guard. What did it matter if Lotor was alive? Isn’t Honerva the real problem here. “Right Allura..focus, the real problem is Honerva.”

Allura changed back into her paladin suit and packed a bag. She waited for the halls to be still with everyone quietly sleeping. Like her mice companions, she quietly stole away into the hangar where the lions were kept. The only matter was the hangar door and the night crew of the Atlas. 

She turned to the camera and sharply explained “I leave on official Altean business. It has nothing to do with you earthlings. Open the hangar door now.”

The human night crew knew next to nothing about Allura and were honestly too sleepy themselves to deal with grumpy alien politics. They opened the hangar door and wished her a good trip. 

With the blue lion, she flew into the cosmos. For a moment she felt guilt. Without the blue lion the team won’t be able to form Voltron. But she reminded herself that Atlas is powerful, they aren’t defenseless. And besides, she was sure, it was her destiny to stop Honerva and save her people.

She can’t allow team Voltron to hold her back from her true destiny.

But as she flew past nebulas and planets, thoughts of duty and destiny quietly faded away. Tears of relief streamed down her eyes. She was doing as she wanted, and for the first time in a long time, she felt free.


End file.
